


Gonna Be OK

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [133]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 07, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi, I was wondering if you could a fic after 7x17 and Dean just cuddles with Sam while he sleeps and when Sam wakes up they have sweet, gentle sex because Dean is too afraid to hurt Sam since he's still recuperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Be OK

Dean watched as Sam was passed out in the bed. He was awake, while Sam slept and slept. Dean refused to leave very far, unless it was to eat or use the bathroom.

He pushed nutrients in Sam, via an IV, just to make sure Sam stayed somewhat healthy. And he would run a damp cloth down Sam’s skin and in his hair to keep him clean.

Dean kept his hand on Sam’s arms or holding Sam’s hand almost 24/7, wanting to be right there for Sam to have when he woke.

When Sam finally did, Dean helped pull him up into a sitting position, holding Sam close.

"Hey….slept for a really long while."

"Dean…" Sam said, staring up at Dean with big hazel eyes, still partially sleep filled. "I was?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Better." Sam said. "No Lucifer."

"That’s good." Dean said, pressing close to Sam, forehead touching his brother’s. "I’m glad you’re getting better."

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead, and Sam returned it with a kiss to the lips.

"Sam?"

"Just be gentle." Sam murmured.

"You…you sure?"

"Yeah. I want you in me. Around me." Sam said, keeping Dean close.

"OK." Dean nodded. He grabbed the lube and the two worked each other’s clothing off, until both were stark naked.

Dean started working Sam open carefully, twisting and turning, feeling the inner walls of his brother around his fingers.

Sam moaned softly, keeping his legs spread for Dean.

When Sam was stretched around three of Dean’s fingers, he pulled them away and slicked his cock, pushing into Sam carefully and giving gentle thrusts and rolls of his hips, leaning down to press kisses on Sam’s skin.

Dean’s hands were on Sam at all time, rubbing or brushing, curling around Sam’s face as he kissed Sam.

Dean thrust and grunted softly, as he panted by Sam’s head.

"So happy you’re gonna be OK, Sammy. So happy." Dean murmured.


End file.
